Balto in WW2
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: Balto is a soldier in ww2. He's part greman and american how will this make other troops act to him.
1. Chapter 1

Balto in WWII

Balto was walking around a town in France in the dead of winter of World War 2.

About 4 miles away a team was bringing back ammunition and medical supplies.

Balto had his hands in his jacket packets smoking a cigarette with his rifle on his shoulder. A Russian medic ran up to him "Balto! Balto! Are you crazy?" the medic asked.

"No Boris I'm not I'm just getting my weeks ammo supply" he told Boris.

It was true all the troops would use up all their ammo because Germans came every other day.

"Ok" Boris said "I thought you wouldn't come since you are part German"

"Shut up Boris I don't want to be accused of being a spy" he said and walked over to the main street of the town and sat down and saw a girl she liked a lot "Jenna" he said under his breath.

"Balto go make move before Steele shows up" Boris said and walked away.

Jenna put her helmet on and walked into the road but the wind blew it off her head and she didn't notice.

The trucks with the supplies just drove by and would break he helmet.

Balto ran fast past the trucks and the troops in them looked at them in awe.

Balto was next to the first truck and Steele was in it, Steele saw Balto and tried to run him over but Balto jumped and graved the helmet and got up slowly.

Jenna ran up to Balto to see if he was ok "Balto are you ok?" she asked and helped him up.

"Well I've been better" he said and chucked.

Jenna saw her helmet and Balto gave it to her "Thank you" she said.

Steele got out of the truck and he walked over to them "Jenna care to go for a drink I know where all the licker is" Steele asked.

"Balto at time wanted to blast Steele in the head with a tank and this was one of those times "No thanks Steele I'm not a drinker like you" she said and the he sergeant called for her and she started walking away.

"Well maybe you taste runs more toward German" Steele said looking at Balto who was walking away.

He sergeant called again "Sorry Steele I'm needed" she said and walked away.

Balto walked into an ally heading to his fox hole outside of town.

"Well, well if it isn't bingo" Steele said walking into the alley.

"My name's Balto" Balto said and turned around.

Steel walked up to Balto "Sorry Balto" he corrected and his friends walked into the alley "Anyway I got a message for your mother" Steele said and they started to speak German to him.

Balto knew what they were saying and his blood was boiling and he started to walk up to them but Boris came into the alley and tried to stop him and it worked.

"Get out of here German" Steele said and they started to through snow balls at him so he was running away. One hit him on the helmet with a rock in it and Balto fell and graved his helmet and ran.

He ran out of the alley and ran into Jenna and they fell with Balto on top with his wolf tooth necklace in between them.

Balto got up "uuh j-Jenna I'm"

"Jenna get over here" Jenna looked back at Balto but he was gone.

Jenna walked into the dark alley he ran into and turned on her flashlight and looked for him.

"Jenna!" and with that she left.

Balto hiding behind a some scrap metal and tires sobbed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it and sodded some more "Why am I German" he wept.

A/N I know girls aren't soldiers in WW2 but I makes sense for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Balto was walking to his fox hole that was next to a boat on the shore of the town "Why am I German?" he asked himself.

Balto looked to his left and saw a tank coming out of the forest and it fired and blew Balto of his feet.

Balto was hearing nothing but saw a destroyed tank and cross fire all around him.

Balto got up and walked over to his fox hole and passed out.

Meanwhile…

"Steele this is the most horrible, the most horrifying" Kaltag was saying but Star interrupted "Our right flank is gone!" and Kaltag hit him on the head.

"Go see if anyone's still there" Steele ordered and they went to the lake front.

Meanwhile…

Jenna was one .30 cal. Machine gun trying to hold the right flank.

He was with her friend Mike.

She heard a bullet hit metal and turned to see Mike's helmet with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead then blood run down his face blood running down his face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and collapsed.

Then she thought Balto climbed into the trench so she didn't shoot him.

"Ich werde dich töten!" he yelled and tackled Jenna.

Then she saw it was a German soldier and she was trying to get away… no avail.

The German pulled out his knife and was about to stab her but he was kicked to the side by someone.

She got up and saw it was Balto betting him with his rifle and when he finished she ran over hugged him and cried "Thank you Balto thank you thank you" she cried.

"It's ok I'll never let anything happen to I promise" he promised and he got on the .30 and started shooting.

Kaltag Star and Nikki jumped in "is everyone ok?" Nikki asked and fired his BAR.

"No we're the only ones left!" Balto shouted over the gunfire.

"To bad" Kaltag said and fired his Thompson.

"Can I go now I don't want to end up like that guy" Star said and looked at Mike's dead body.

Balto took over "Ok we're going to get out of here. Go I'll cover you" he said and Kaltag Nikki and Star ran like it was a Chinese fire drill.

"No Balto" Jenna said.

"NO GO!" he yelled and continued firing.

Jenna got up and left, Balto could have sworn she was crying.

Balto watched as she left "Ok time to go" he said to himself and took the .30 .cal and put it on his shoulder and graved the stand and used the srap to but is on his back.

Balto graved the two boxes of ammo and got out of the trench and ran back to everyone but he didn't know Jenna was watching him.

Balto fell to his knees he was shot in the leg. But he got up and limped toward them.

Then fell to his knees again he was shot in the other leg. But he got up and limped.

Balto collapsed he was shot three times in the back so he crawled to them.

Balto saw Jenna's face in front of him he was almost there, he fell into the trench.

"Balto, Balto" Jenna yelled "Shh" Balto whispered "Everything's going to fine I promise" he said "Jenna I'm sorry mail this to my dad" he said and pulled out a letter covered in his blood and put it in her hands and squeezed her hands shut.

"Balto, Balto!" she yelled as he closed his eyes.

A/N: NO he gone this bad ow this real bad *chewing on finger nails*


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna was walking throw the streets of the town and Boris ran after her.

"Hey lady stop wait" he called.

"What?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that Balto wants to see you" he said and ran away.

Jenna walked back to the church were the injured are tended to.

She walked in and saw Balto on his feet walking to the door "Jenna glad to see you" he said and put hie helmet on.

"So why are up so quick?" Jenna asked amused that he was ok.

"Check my jacket" he said and pointed to it.

She picked it up and looked at it "It's heavy" she said and pulled out a metal plate in it.

"That's clever" she said and gave it to him.

"Thanks" he said and walked over a graved his things and walked over to the door.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to see something" he said and started to walk outside.

"Sure Balto" she said and they walked to a very old house outside of town.

Balto walked up to the basement door "I have the keys to the town" he said and pulled out a bayonet and unscrewed the hajis of the door and kicked it in. "ladies first" he said with the bayonet still in his hand.

Jenna walked into the door way but saw how bloody the bayonet was and that his hands were bloody too "Balto" she gasped and backed up a bit.

Balto looked at her "Sorry I haven't had a chance to clean it or my hands sorry" he said and walked in and Jenna fallowed.

They were walking around the junk in the basement "It's so gloomy down her" Jenna said.

"Are you kidding this is the best place in town come on don't tell my you're scared" Balto said and Jenna walked into a spider web and gasped.

Balto moved it out of her way and walked into the corner of the basement and craved some bottles and an oil lamp.

"Well I don't see why" Jenna said and got some dust of her shoulders.

"That's because you're looking at the place as a junk pile" Balto said and placed them on the ground he held the lamp up "The sun" he said and Jenna gasped "Balto" and backed up.

He placed the lamp behind the bottles and they shined on the walls and they sat done next to each other "The northern lights" Jenna whisper but loud enough for Balto to hear.

"It's so beautiful" Jenna said and watched in awe.

Balto wasn't looking at the lights but a Jenna and her beauty "Yeah beautiful" he said and didn't stop looking at Jenna.

Jenna looked at Balto they're eyes were locked and they're lips moved closer and closer, as soon as they were about to kiss they heard footsteps upstairs. Jenna and Balto got up slowly and walked to a stair well.

Balto went up first and Jenna last.

Balto fixed his bayonet on his rifle they saw a German sniper at a window.

"I'll get him watch my back" Balto said and ran up to the sniper and got him in the back with his bayonet.

Jenna was watching in horror at what Balto was doing the German and Balto were rolling around and Balto was silent but the German was choking and saying "stop, stop i surrender don't hurt me ich bin verheiratet und habe ein Kind nicht"

(A/N: stop stop I surrender don't hurt me I'm married and have a child don't)

A German appeared in the door was and Jenna fired her rifle and blew his head clean of and the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Balto killed the sniper and walked over to Jenna and she backed away until she was against the wall.

Balto saw the horror in her eyes and looked at his hands and walked over to Jenna.

"Jenna I'm sorry I never should have brought you down here" he said and helped her up.

"No thank you Balto more men would have died if we didn't come" she said and they walked out of the house and walked to their fox holes.

A/N I couldn't have the part when they run into Steele


	4. Chapter 4

Balto was walking to the food distributing area but ran into Steele "So Balto I was wondering if you would tell your German friends to kill Hitler for us so we can go home" he said and laughed.

"Steele you're so funny I think I my die laughing" Balto said sarcastically

Steel mumbled something and walked away. Balto got in line for lunch Star was behind him "Uh hi Balto" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh hi Star aren't you going to make fun of me?" Balto asked looking at him.

"No Balto I'm not like Nikki and Kaltag I'm not even suppose so be here. I wanted to join the air force" he said and pulled out a photo of a plane.

"What's that plane" Balto asked interested.

"Oh this is my grandpa's plane he served in world war one as a fighter pilot so I wanted to be a pilot too" Star said and put the photo back in his pocket.

Balto got a cup of coffee and filled his tin cup with soup and walked over to a bench and had his coffee.

He saw Jenna talking to the major and they looked at Balto and back at each other.

Balto got up and walked over to them "Sir?" he said and saluted the major.

"Balto I hear you took out a sniper earlier" he asked.

"Yes sir"

"Good then your promoted with all the things you did you deserve it" Balto was wide-eyed he never expected he would get a promotion.

"What rank sir?" Balto asked.

"Let's just you won't be taking orders from Steele" he said and walked away.

Jenna was still there "So you're a second lieutenant" Jenna said and smiled.

"Did you get a promotion?" Balto asked.

"Yes I'm the new leader of alpha team" she said and they walked into the officer's courtiers.

Balto got a new helmet they had the gold bar panted on it and a new jacket with the gold bar patch on his shoulder.

Steele walked in and saw Balto "Why are you here runt?" Steele asked.

Balto walked up to him and whipped him with his pistol "Next time you talk to an officer you say sir" Balto said and walked back to his new desk.

Steele was confused and saw that he was promoted "Sorry sir" he said and sat down.

This tent was the only heated one at the town so the officers came when they could.

Balto got up and left the tent and walked around.

Balto was walking through town center and the major come up to the division "OK I need a new team for the next ammo delivery any volunteers"

Balto, Nikki, Kaltag Star and lot more came up.

They needed to run an obstacle course to see how goes.

Balto lined up with the others and was almost ready the course had a wall to climb over, a mud pit with barb wire to crawl under and a 30 meter sprint "Balto sir are you crazy if Steele sees you here he'll kill you" Kaltag said and the gun fired.

Balto graved onto the rope and bulled himself up and over he was in the lead.

Balto dived into the cold mud and crawled under the barbwire he got up and ran to the finish.

He won the major and Jenna walked up to him "Good work Balto glad to see that you're going"

Steel walked up to them "Sir I found these in Balto's desk sir" and gave the major German dog-tags.

"You mind telling me what these are" the major asked.

"Sir they are the German snipers that I killed" Balto said and Steele handed them a sketch book with drawings of American defenses.

"I like to sketch" Balto said and realized something "Wait, why the hell were you in my desk?" Balto shouted at Steele.

"Balto you're staying here I don't want you to turn on us" the major said "Steele you go" Steele walked away.

Jenna walked up to him "Balto" she said.

"Better not talk to me Jenna I might turn on you" Balto said and lit a cigarette and walked away.

Balto was pissed but he wanted to go he walked back to his fox hole but was tired of sleeping in the dirt so walked over to a boat that was there for a while and was going to sleep in it and watched the team leave.

Jenna walked over to his fox hole so Balto got up and walked over to her "Jenna?"

Jenna looked at him "Sorry but do you mind if I spend the night here the team is being a bitch" she said.

"I'll set them strait" Balto said and they walked over to alpha team is in the woods.

Balto and Jenna walked up to a tree to see what they were doing.

"Hey you want to hear my impression of Balto?" he asked and they said yes.

"Ok… next time you talk to an officer you say sir… hey Steele I hate your guts I want to shoot you with a tank sometimes… oh I can get they ammo sir let me go I killed a sniper and love Jenna" and they laughed.

Balto and Jenna blushed at each other Balto walked up behind him and the rest of them stopped laughing so he turn around to see Balto looking at him so he took off his helmet and stood there.

"So you're doing and impression I can see myself in it" he said and walked up to the rest of them.

"So Jenna said you're giving her a hard time is it true?" he asked and they said yes sir.

"Well if she says it to me again I'll make sure that you're going to be digging ditches for a living" and with that Balto and Jenna left to the boat.

Balto lied down and Jenna one the other side of him.

Balto was about to sleep but he saw that Jenna was freezing Balto got up and walked over and sat down next to her "You cold" Balto asked and Jenna nodded.

Balto put her blanket on around her and she put her had on his chest and they fell asleep like that.

A/N that part I got from black hawk down


	5. Chapter 5

Balto woke up and saw Jenna still on his chest and he smiled.

Boris was on the other side of the boat sleeping and Jenna eyes fluttered open and looked at Balto "Morning" she said still tired.

"You aren't gettin' up yet up yet I'll go to you squad and check up on them" Balto said and Balto got up and walked over to the woods.

Balto saw they were still sleeping, Balto got the rifle off his shoulders and looked and saw a goose above them and fired and killed it.

Everyone woke up and graved there rifles and aimed around one manned a mortar in the hole and got hit on the head with the goose.

They looked at Balto and put the guns down "Sir?"

"You guys need to wake up on time or you'll be killed" he said and walked away.

"Hey do you think that one day he'll never smile again?" one asked.

"Yep" they all said.

Balto was walking through the forest and fog got thicker and he saw figure move around "Hier kommen jetzt hier kommen jetzt"

The figure walked over to him with his hands in the air.

He was a Frenchman "The Germans are coming soon I saw them with tanks and about 60 troops" he said.

"Ok thanks for the info" he said and continued walking to the boat.

Meanwhile…

Jenna woke up and was looking at the lake wondering what was going on on the other side of it the lake often flashes from bombs going off.

"Boo" Balto said and Jenna saw him with breakfast "hungry" he asked.

Jenna walked up to him and took her bagel "Thanks" she said and walked over to Balto fox hole and Balto joined her.

"So you want to go see what's new?" Balto asked Jenna.

Just as he finished a runner came over to them "Sir you need to report to command it's urgent" he said stood there.

Balto got up and walked away leaving Jenna alone.

Balto walked into the command tent and the major walked up to him "Son Steele and his team are pin down in a town about 20 miles away west the Germans are closing the gap and you're going to relieve him of his duty" he said "Now go get a team and go" he told him and Balto left.

Balto walked up to Boris "So sir what we going to do now?" he asked and looked at the lake.

"You know two mortar men right?" Balto asked and Boris got a sick face.

"Please don't remind me" he said and walked over to a fox hole "Hey dummies you want to go on a mission?"

Two guys stood up one was overweight and was hugging a mortar the other was short and was British "We do" the short one said and they got out.

Balto and them walked into town and a jeep drove by "Hey" he shouted and it stopped.

"Sir you need a ride?"

"Yes take us as far as you can down this road" Balto said and they drove away.

Meanwhile…

Jenna walked up to the command tent and didn't see Balto he walked ovr to his desk and saw a note

_Jenna Steele fucked up so I'm going to help him_

A/N I wonder what's going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna dropped the note and walked out of the tent.

Meanwhile…

Balto saw a tank and told the driver to stop it was to late the tank fired and killed the driver.

Balto and everyone jumped out and started to shoot at the tank.

"Wait what do you mean I got the wrong rounds for the mota this is a 65MM mota right?" Muk said trying to fit the mortar round in the tube.

Balto was trying to think of a way to get the tank he pulled out a grenade Balto ran up to the tank and got on a German came out the top and aimed a pistol at him it made a click sound and the German throw it at Balto's head.

It hit Balto and he looked up and fell off Balto got up and shook his head Balto pulled out his pistol and got in the drivers set Balto turned it to the lake and hit the throttle and it slowly drover to it.

The German kicked Balto's head and pulled him out the German wanted a fist fight Balto was seeing double and fell of the tank and rolled down a hill and slid into the river the German on the tank laughed at him but saw the river and tried to get off but Jenna punched him in the face and pulled out a knife and stuck his coat to the tank.

Balto tried to get off the frozen river but the tank was on it already and they both fell in the river.

Jenna Boris Muk and Luk saw him go in and ran to the river and Jenna saw him drowning "Help him he's drowning Muk and Luk jumped in.

Muk graved Luk and pointed to Balto Muk saw luks bum and bot his face and kicked him around and pointed to Balto Balto ran out of air and floated away.

"Where is he" Jenna asked herself and muk and luk came through the ice and pulled Balto out and put him on a log and tried to get the water out of him.

Boric ran after them but tripped on the ice and landed on Luk's back and Luk fell on Balto and spit the water out.

Balto rolled of the log shivering bad and tried to keep warm.

Jenna walked up and lad on him "A message came through the German's have entered to town and Steele regrouped with the air born"

"So leave it too Steele to lose the war" Balto said with a weak chuckle.

Balto got up and walked to the road with Jenna next to him Jenna fell in pain.

"Jenna you're hurt" Balto aid and helped her up.

"No I'm just clumsy is all" she said and got up but fell again.

Balto saw she was shot "Boris help her" Balto ordered.

"Sorry I left my things at base no one ever gets hit so didn't bring it" Boris said.

"Muk Luk take Jenna back Boris go with them"

Balto continued down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Balto saw the town and walked in.

Balto saw a barrel aiming out a window next to him "Fubar" he said.

A guy popped his head out the window "Well hey sir nice day an't it?" he asked with a odd chuckle no doubt he was with the air born.

Balto ran into across the street and dove into a window and landed on his chest he looked up and saw a German aiming a MP40 at him (German) "put your hands in the air pig"

Balto stood up and tricked him "How dare you point that weapon at me idiot I'm an officer a spy now lower your weapon" her said and the German was confused.

Balto punched him and he screamed and turned him around and more came in the room.

Balto pulled the trigger on the MP40 and used the German as a shield.

After he killed them he walked out the door and saw a tank down the road and ran across the street and dove through the window he was greeted by a BAR aiming at him it was Nikki "Sir" he said and continued looking out the window.

Balto walked into a larger room "Steele" Balto said and walked up to him.

"Get out of here German now" he said and pulled out a colt.

Balto stood there "I'm trying to help you out" he said and walked over to the door and the ammo truck and got in.

Steel pulled him out and punched him "Don't touch that" he said and Balto got up and walked back to the truck.

Steele throw Balto into the side of the building. "He's gonna that one in the morning" Kaltag said "I think he's feelin' it now" Nikki said and laughed.

Balto stood up with death in his eyes and punched Steele and kicked him Steele fell to the floor and dropped and iron cross and everyone gasped.

"Steele's a spy" Balto said "I always knew it but I needed proof" he said and everyone aimed their guns at him.

Steele ran away but Balto shoot him in the leg 'perfect' Steele thought.

Balto walked over to the vehicles and got in the lead jeep and everyone drove off.

Steele got in a jeep and drove ahead of them and got to their outpost in the town.

Steele walked into the command tent with the iron cross in his hand.

"Balto's a spy he-he lead a German counter assault to us he made a deal to take the truck back I tried to stop him but he was determined to be a hero for you Jenna" Steele said and sat down.

Balto drove down the road and took a wrong turn Balto stopped and the fog and snow was rolling in.

"Balto we need to turn back" Nikki said over the radio.

"No" was Balto's reply and he drove forward he was going so fast he couldn't stop when he saw a cliff Balto and the truck behind him flew off the cliff.


	8. Chapter 8

Balto woke up and saw a burning jeep and one of the ammo trucks.

Balto got up and walked up to the truck and pulled a large box of ammo "This is for Jenna" Balto said and started to pull the thing up the cliff.

Nikki and Kaltag were standing next to another truck and saw it was broken "This is great"

Then Balto came over and put the box by the back of the truck and walked up to Kaltag "So is it busted?" he asked.

"You bet Balto" he said and everyone looked at Balto the Kaltag looked at Balto "You're alive!"

Balto walked back and dumped all the ammo out of the back and pulled out the bed of the truck and used it as a sled.

"Balto word came in if the supplies don't reach base soon well be pushed back to Paris" Star said.

"Ok let's go base is just down the road"

Jenna ran down the street and walked into the command tent "Sir the Germans are offering us the option to surrender" she said and looked at Steele.

Just then the radio yelled "FUBAR"

"That's the signal" the major yelled.

Everyone rushed out and saw the ammo and Balto. Jenna ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Steele came out and Steele's platoon aimed at Steele. The whole company turned into a 'put the gun down!' until Balto yelled "STOP" and everyone looked at him.

"Steele is a spy and I have the platoon as a witness" and two man came over to Steele started to speak in a German accent "Please no, no please you don't understand ze voud have shout me if I didn't do it" and he started to cry as they headed towards an alley "Please i vould have bean killed I didn't have a choose" and but Steele against a wall next to the alley and Balto watched and closed his eyes and they shot him.

Epilogue…

Balto were honorably discharged from duty and Balto was given the Medal of Honor and the gold star and at the age of 19.

Jenna was discharged with Balto and moved in with Balto and you can guess the rest.

Nikki remanded in battle until the end when he was shot and could no longer serve his duty.

Star was given the option to join the air force and accepted and flew in a P-51 mustang and escorted the B-29's on their atom bomb strikes on japan.

Kaltag fought until the war ended in berlin and now owns a very successful restaurant in New York City.

Matt's body was brought back to the states and was given the bronze star and a purple heart.

The major stayed in service until the end of the war.

End of movie.

Deleted sense.

"Action"

Balto ran up to the tiger tank and climbed on the hatch didn't open it was stuck.

"CUT CUT CUT" I yelled and walked up to the tank "Why is it not opening"

Balto was trying to open the hatch but it wouldn't move Balto let go and it opened in and hit the other actor in the head.

"Action"

Balto punned the trigger on his pistol nothing happened "CUT!" I yelled and walked up to Balto.

"What now!" I yelled at Balto "The gun's jammed" he said.

I looked at the prop manager "Why is it jammed?" I asked him.

"I didn't clean it" he said I took the pistol and aimed it at my trailer "I wouldn't do that" the manager said.

"Why it's jammed" I said and pulled the trigger and the trailer exploded in flames.

Jenna walked in the wrong tent slipped and landed on Balto while getting changed.

I walked in and saw the two in bed and they looked at me and I slowly backed out.

"Action"

The tank rolled into the lake "Cut good work people now where's the dive team Fred?" I asked the stunt coordinator.

"What dive team?" I looked at the man wide-eyed.

The end

No actors or stunt men were harmed in the making of this film (That's a big lie)

A/N I'm going to make a sequel soon


End file.
